baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Maddock
Roy Maddock (ロイ・マードック, Roi Mādokku) is a Scottish immigrant and a hypersensitive drug addict. In late December 1931, Begg finds great potential in his hypersensitivity and wants to use him in his quest to achieve the perfect drug. Meanwhile, Roy finds himself in trouble after stealing Begg's new drug from the Runorata Family while high. By 1935, Roy is recovering from his addiction and working as a manager at Fred's Poorhouse to pay off his debt to the Gandor Family. He is one of the protagonists of 1932 Drug & The Dominos. Appearance Roy is described as a sickly looking man, and perennially unhealthy. He has not entirely lost his gaunt appearance in 1935, though he has not touched drugs in a few years. He possesses two large, visible scars: one on his neck, acquired during one of his drug trips, and one on his left wrist from a suicide attempt on January 2, 1932. Personality (To be added.) Chronology '1931-1932' Roy wakes up from one of his highs thanks to Edith. The two argue about his destructive lifestyle before she runs out of the room in tears. Realizing his folly, Roy plans to set things right, but decides to use up his last batch of drugs first. While high, he finds a truck and plows it into a Runorata Family's car which is transporting Begg Garott's newest drug. He steals a black leather bag full of the new drug, and flees. Once he comes down from his high and realizes what he's done, he breaks down and appeals to Edith for help - knowing that the Runoratas will want his head. She agrees to help him, encouraged by his intention to quit drugs and start a new life away from New York City. Roy plans to distance himself from the Runoratas by allying himself with or blackmailing Eve Genoard and then accompany her to meet with the Gandor Family. He learns where Eve lives thanks to the Daily Days information broker Henry, whom Roy does not realizing is blackmailing him. Roy and Eve meet on January 1, 1932, and the two head to Coraggioso in search of the Gandors, only to find Kate Gandor instead. Kate invites them to her house, where she feeds them dinner and reminisces on her relationship with Keith Gandor. Roy and Eve spend the night there, and Roy decides that he won't use the Gandors after all. The same day (Jan 2), Claire Stanfield captures him and Eve and takes them to the Daily Days, where the Runoratas' and Gandors' turf war has come to a head. There, Begg holds Edith at gunpoint and demands that Roy inject himself with Begg's newest drug if he wants Edith to live - a drug that will almost certainly kill him. Roy agrees after making Begg promise to let Edith go, and he injects himself with the drug - only to slice his wrist on the jagged end of a glass shard, refusing to become Begg's guinea pig. Begg shoots himself in the head to give Edith and Roy a chance to escape, and Edith takes Roy to Fred's Clinic. He recovers there alongside Alkins and Raz Smith, and the Gandors pardon him for his crimes thanks to Eve's efforts. In return for the cover up, he agrees to work at Fred's Poorhouse, a Gandor-sponsored operation. In the meantime, Roy determines to quit drugs for good. 1935 (To be added.) 'Trivia' *Roy is 22 years old when the events of 1932 Drug & The Dominos occur. *He can speak Chinese to some degree. *Roy performing a heist on a truck and stealing a black suitcase with unknown contents could be a shout out to Quentin Tarantino's films Reservoir Dogs and Pulp Fiction. Category:Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortals